


Borderlands Shot Stories

by Snootysnake



Category: Borderlands
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Beach Sex, Gay, M/M, Spooky, and killed me, based off a game with my beloved, beach, borderlands - Freeform, he hunted me down, i love him so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snootysnake/pseuds/Snootysnake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they're one shots. containing rhack.<br/>lots of rhack<br/>prepare for a lot of rhack<br/>they're all different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. lightbulb

**Author's Note:**

> each chapter is different ok

Rhys couldn't help but to feel absolutely fucking frustrated with Jack. He sat in a dark bathroom, the floors stained with blood and the toilet rusted. He inferred that Jack had decided to dump him here while he was asleep, and he felt extremely fucking pissed. “God dammit Jack..” He whined.

 

Last night, he and Jack had been hanging out on the couch and drinking wine. Rhys, though, was a lightweight and found himself extremely intoxicated before long. Eventually, Rhys had fallen asleep and woke up a few hours later in this particular shithole not too long ago. He loved the man, but the shenanigans got to him sometimes.

 

Suddenly, he heard the door to the bathroom open. The man wore a Handsome Jack  mask, however, Rhys could tell it wasn’t him. He just didn’t have the same figure that Rhys loved so much. Curling his lip, he glared at the visitor. “If you don’t tell my lovely Jackoff to free me right now, I will kill his entire crew and I’ll destroy his collection.”

 

The man chuckled, shaking his head. Rhys felt a resentment boil in his belly, “Haw haw haw, nah kid. Handsome Jack paid me some good money for this.” He said, grabbing Rhys’ arm and pulling him out of the bathroom. The room was just as gloomy, save for a circle of light in the middle of the room lit up by a single fragile lightbulb.  Underneath that lightbulb stood Handsome fuckin’ Jack himself. Leader of Hyperion, the god damned hero that Rhys had grown up to adore and admire. Plus, date.

 

Handsome Jack had an extreme amount of authority, he was rich, sexy, and pretty much had everything. However, if there was one thing he didn’t have, it was a stable mind. He was cunning, intelligent, snarky. But, he was also impulsive and that had been the cause for his brief downfalls. He has tasted failure, but he had been too proud to admit it. “I’m a god damned hero.” He’d snarl to Rhys, clenching his jaw before breaking in and making out with him.

 

That was another reason why he was so fond of Rhys, it was a thrill. He had spent a lot of his time working for Hyperion, and that job was generally safe. The only way one had the possibility of getting hurt is if they get too overzealous during the fingergun fights. OR pissing Jack off.

 

Nonetheless, Rhys had since then lost a lot of fear for Jack. If Rhys had to guess, he would say that Jack did not like that.

Not. One. Bit.

 

“Rhysie, baby.” Jack held out his arms, and Rhys attempted to lunge at his lover. However, he was held back by the man behind him. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing, Jack?” He snarled, clenching his fists.

  
  
  


Jack just smiled. “Listen, pumpkin. I’ve gone soft on you, and we both know that just isn’t good for business. So, my special boy, we’re gonna have to go ahead and fix that. You got me?” He gave a smug smirk, and despite the obvious threat, he felt a hardness in his pants.

 

Rhys writhed, and bit his lip. He saw Jack’s eyes light up, and his eyes narrowed with mischief. Jack grabbed the collar of Rhys’ shirt and tugged him close, nipping his earlobe. Rhys shivered, holding back a moan.

 

“Tell ya what, if you can get me down before I get you down, I’ll suck your cock.” Jack traced Rhys’ jawline with his fingers, giving him a kiss on the forehead. Rhys was already hard, and what Jack had said just drove him absolutely insane.  _ Get him down? What exactly does he mean by that? _

 

Jack grinned, looking at the man behind Rhys, who was fidgeting a little. Jack’s grin immediately dropped. He made a hand gesture, and a cloth was put over Rhys’ mouth just enough for him to pass out.  _ Oh boy. _

  
  


Rhys woke up, he was in the  _ SAME. ROOM.  _ The man was gone, Jack was gone, and he was unconstrained. It was still dark, though. He opened the door. It was the same room with the same lightbulb that was still on. Underneath the lightbulb was a simple Apparatus pistol.

 

He picked it up, inspecting it. It didn’t have any elementals. He scrunched his face and looked around.  He could hear rustling, and then there was a gunshot. Rhys immediately dropped, covering his head. He looked around, and realized that there was a door.

 

He made a dash for the door, staying low. He heard more gunshots, but then found himself face to face with a dog. A  **_BIG_ ** dog. It was like this particular dog was bred with the genes of a tiger, and then given steroids, and then worked out vigorously. To top it off, it had extremely sharp teeth. To match its intimidating demeanor, it also had an intimidating roar-bark. ROAR. BARK.  ROAR ROAR ROAR. BARK BARK BARK.

BRORK.

 

This musclehound creature of Jack’s opened it’s jaws wide, brorking at Rhys. He screamed, scrambled to his feet, and dashed back into the room with the lightbulb. He completely forgot the possibility of using the gun, but he absolutely refused to kill a dog. No matter if it’s a dog on steroids, a dog that is also a hitman, a dog that is ALSO part horse. A dorse. 

  
  
  


Rhys slammed the door shut, spun around wiping his brow, and came face to face with Handsome Jack again. Jack held a gun to Rhys’ head, and Rhys swallowed. He wasn’t sure if his beloved murderous hellhound-possessing boyfriend was going to blow his brains out. Jack tended to be very unpredictable. It was something that led to great adventures when he wasn’t actively trying to ring Rhys’ neck out with a wrench.

 

Jack came closer, a twisted grin upon his face. He grabbed Rhys by his hair and pushed him hard against the door, kissing him hard. Rhys could feel Jack’s tongue forcing itself into his mouth, and swirling his own around. Rhys blushed, feeling himself melt. God, he loved Jack to death.

  
Maybe a little less when Jack decided to shoot Rhys in the kneecap.


	2. Sandy Balls Resort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stuff happens at the beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on a trip to the beach with my MAAAN
> 
> also this isn't as long as i expected.

The waves lapped violently at the shore, seagulls above squawking and picking fights over morsels of food left by the previous day’s company. It was fairly warm out, despite there being clouds covering bits of the sky and the sun.  
  
Jack walked ahead of me, not bothering to glance over his shoulders. He was already in his swimming trunks, yellow with a big H over his crotch. I stuck with my usual pant design, except on shorts. A dark blue with lighter blue vertical stripes on one side.  
  
“AAAAAAAAAAnd this is where we’ll set up!” He decided, placing down his bag and setting up the umbrella and towels. He looked back at me, shades covering his blue and green eyes. I barely had enough time to get myself set up before he shouted “LET’S GO SWIM!” And he rushed off before I had a chance to speak. “Godammit, everyone leaves me behind.” I mumbled, recalling the days of being left behind by Sasha, Fiona, and hell even my own BRO.  
  
I followed him. We swam around for a bit, enjoying the cool water against our skin and splashing each other. Eventually, we both got a little tired and we both had to piss. So, we went off the bathrooms and brought our stuff along with us just in case. The bathrooms were packed despite it being a cloudy day, and so we decided to just take turns watching over our stuff. Jack demanded to go first, and I headed over to a shaded seating area and waited.  
  
I was waiting for a bit, and I saw that Jack finally made it in. I got out my phone and started browsing the news. I got bored before long, and just laid my head back to rest my eyes. Before I know it, Jack was back and he said “Okay, your turn.” This time, the line was empty. I went inside and nobody was inside. I took a piss, shook off my dick, and washed my hands before heading back out. Suddenly, I was pushed over to the side of the building and behind it. It was Jack. He reached for my cock through my boxers, and I felt the blood rush to my tip. I looked into his eyes, and I felt my cheeks get hot. His green and blue eyes were alight with unbelievable lust, He massaged me through my pants and kissed roughly down my collarbone, then nipped my shoulder. “My Rhysie. You’re such a good boy. You look so sexy.” He caressed my chest. Fuck, fuck. I was so hard I realized I wasn’t breathing. I gasped, and he pulled my swimming trunks down and licked the head of my cock. I felt my cock twitch, precum rolling down my shaft. Jack smiled, and took my cock in his hand and jerked me off. “A-a-ahhh~” I moaned quietly, throwing my head back. Jack inched us closer to the edge of the building, where most people would see us. “Quiet, Rhysie. There’s people lining up again.” He smirked.  
  
He then deep throated my cock, and Fuck I couldn’t stop squirming. I wanted to scream, his tongue, his mouth, it lapped at my nerves and made my thighs and body shiver and shake and it felt so damn good. “Jack, jack I’m gonna cummmm…” I whined, and he bobbed his head, fast.  
I felt myself lose it. I clawed at the building, at his shoulders, and before long I felt myself just begin tipping over the edge off to an orgasm. Suddenly, he stopped. My cock convulsed slightly, still eagerly awaiting the orgasm that I now believe isn’t going to be given. Suddenly, Jack smiled and ran a hand up my shaft and to the head of my cock. I came, hard. Cum oozed down my shaft, and Jack licked it up. “Good boy, Rhysie.” Jack practically purred.


	3. Dominance W.I.P

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sex 
> 
> * NOTE this is JACK'S P.O.V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JACK'S POINT OF VIEW.

The neighborhood wasn't the best, sure.  Patrolled by cops on a day to day basis, and there was never any lack of violence anywhere in the alleyways. The closest nearby shop was  gas station. It was relatively small, and occupied frequently by sketchy individuals coming to get condoms, cigarettes, or alcohol. Hell, not even just adults. Kids would sneak in, being so used to stress and whatnot that they actually looked  _older._ None of the workers cared much, either. Nobody cared. Everyone was on their own, and that's how it'd always been. It was unfortunate I had to live in some shitty apartment complex just across the street, occupied by prostitutes, gangsters, and all the baddies you could think of. I tried to stay out of their way, Don't get me wrong, I could definitely lay some stupid fucks down with my gun, or even use my knife. But, there's just some things you know it's best not to mess with. My employees were loyal, but, we weren't strong enough to handle a gang on our own. That was for sure.

 


End file.
